The present invention relates to an information reading and reproducing method of a two-head-type disc player in its special operation modes that are accompanied by a jump operation.
There exist video discs on which a PCM audio signal is recorded so as to be inserted in the predetermined portion of the vertical blanking section. Special operation modes of a player for such types of discs include a pause operation, double-speed reproduction, search operation, etc. which need a jump operation. A user can activate these operations by his key board manipulation. In the case where one of these operations is activated, when the reading position of a reading head reaches a vertical blanking period, jumping of, e.g., one track is performed when it is located in the vertical blanking period section and the information reading for video reproduction is restarted from the jumping destination track. If the instruction for the same operation is still provided continuously, the jumping is again performed when the head reading position reaches the next vertical blanking period section. In this manner, the jump operation is repeatedly performed. However, the above player cannot reproduce the PCM audio signal because the PCM audio signal portion inserted in the vertical blanking period section cannot be read out from its beginning position in the above jump operation.